Koopa Troop (Composite)
This is a profile of the Koopa Troop from Super Mario Bros. Summary The Koopa Troop, also referred to as the Koop Troop or the Koopa Clan, is a military dictatorship led by Bowser and serves as the main antagonistic group in the series. Bowser wants them to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. They are quite large in numbers, which many different species make up. The Koopa Troop fought on land, and had a small amount of ships to fight in water, and they also had an armada of Airships, which, shown in Super Mario Galaxy, could also function in space conditions of different galaxies. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(s) *Bowser *Kamek (Former) *Count Bleck (Former) *Cakletta/Bowletta (Former) *Fawful (Former) *Smithy (Former) Second in Command(s) *Anthasma (Former) *Bowser (Former) *Midbus (Former) *Kamek *Bowser Jr. *Kammy Koopa *Mouser (Non-Canon) Military Leaders/Councillors *Koopalings **Larry Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Wendy O. Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Roy Koopa **Lemmy Koopa **Ludwig von Koopa *Koopa Kid (species) **Koopa Kid (character) **Green Koopa Kid **Red Koopa Kid **Blue Koopa Kid *Best Fitness Friends (Formerly) **Dieter **Beef **Kaley *Madame Broode **The Broodals ***Topper ***Hariet ***Rango ***Spewart *Dr. Eggman (only in Super Mario Bros Z, Non-Canon) Notable Individuals/Champions Military unit Infantry *Goomba **Micro-Goomba **Paragoomba **Bone Goomba **Gloomba **Galoomba **Spiked Goomba ***Zombie Goomba (Non-canon) *Koopa Troopa **Beach Koopa **Paratroopa **Koop Striker **Dark Koopa *Piranha Plant **Nipper Plant *Hammer Bro **Fire Bro **Boomerang Bro **Sledge Bro *Dry Bones *Monty Mole *Raven *Shy Guy **Hook Guy **Zombie Guy **Boo Guy *Spike *Buzzy Beetle *Spiny *Snifit *Side Stepper *Mame-san *Scardy Rat *Bandit **Grunt Special *Boo *Bob-omb *Boney Beetle *Spike Top *Spear Guy **Dancing Spear Guy **Bamboo Dancer *Animal Trainer Shy Guy *Spikey *Parabuzzy *Dr. Freezegood *Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro *Fly Guy *Koopatrol **Dark Koopatrol *Wall Lakitu *Magikoopa *Mecha-Koopa *Bungee Piranha *Pokey *Rocky Wrench *Terrapin *Petal Guy **Spy Guy *Fake Yoshi *Muncher Plant *Boom Guy **Elite Boom Guy *Fighter Fly *Fire *Toady **Solo Toady *Crabble *Stilt Guy *Knife Guy **Ninja Guy **Glider Guy **Vampire Guy *Burner Shy Guys *Walker Guy *Baseball Boys **Striker **Green Glove *Zues Guys Heavy *Grand Goomba **Big Tail Goomba *Big Boo *Chain Chomp **Chomp Shark *Fat Guy **Zombig Guy *Clubba *Chargin' Chuck *Ruff Puff *Thwomp *Whomp *Snakey *Burt *Killer Clown *Dino Rhino *Clawdaddy *Wereturtle (Non-canon) *Shy Guy Lion (Non-canon) Navy *Cheep Cheep **Boss Bass *Blooper *Pirate Guy **Pirate Guy Stack *Nep-Enut *Blurp *Rip Van Fish *Octo Air Force *Fly Guy *Lakitu *Foo *Gooney **Flightless Gooney **Skeleton Gooney **Flightless Skeleton Gooney **Hefty Gooney **Bowling Gooney *Parabeetle *Gusty Lava *Podoboo *Blarrg Vehicles Ground *Tank *Toy Tank (destroyed) *Papercrafts (destroyed) *Megaleg (destroyed) *Drillaleg (destroyed) *Bowser??? (destroyed) *Boomsday Machine (destroyed) *Bowser Mobile (destroyed) Aircraft\Spacecraft *Koopa Clown Car **Jr. Clown Car **Fire Clown Car (non-canon) *Airships *Koopa Cruisers **1 (Destroyed) **2 (Destroyed) *Power Platform *Dreadnought *Megahammer (destroyed) *Monster Mixer (non-canon) *Omega Doomship (only in Super Mario Bros Z, Non-Canon) Watercraft *Koopa Troopa Sub (destroyed) *Shy Guy Galleon *Various types of pirate ships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Magic Brush *Star Rod (Not in possession of) *Paper Mario Book (Not in possession of) *Dream Stone (Destroyed) *Lucien (Destroyed) *Vibe Scepter (Not in possession of) Ranged Weapons *Puff-Puff Machine *Crystal Bits Explosives *Grenade *Sensor Bomb Territories Koopa Kingdom * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Koopas * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 6 Planetary Colonies: The Koopa Troop possesses vast territory, especially in their later years especially across Power Sources Science: Time Travel, Reality Warping, can create/destroy dimensions, Lakitus can fly at high speeds and has a veritable army of Spinies, Golden Koopas are invulnerable in shell, Dry Bones are immune to virtually all harm excluding magic, huge explosions, and Cape, Boos and their relatives who sport intangibility, Flight, Teleportation, and other powers based on species and type, Very powerful living missiles called Bullet bills, Bob-omb who can launch someone into the moon, a Machine that can life wipe an entire country, and several others FTL (spaceships that are fast enough to cross the entire universe in a matter of minutes). Magic: Magikoopas can use Elemental Attacks, Teleportation, Flight, Transmutation, intangibility, Illusions, hypnosis and mass brainwashing. Conquest Stats Tier 6-C: Solar System: The Koopa Troop are large and powerful enough to conquer not only the world, but most of the solar system. Likely most of the universe later on. Power Stats DC: Multiverse: The Dream Stone (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) is stated to be made up of all happy dreams known with their own expansive space, constellations, and nadir of each dream, thus results in numerous universes being formed. Bowser likely scales to this after absorbing shards of the Dream Stone. Multi-Galaxy: Bowser when Giant with the Grand Star (Mario Galaxy 1-2) can raze and create an entire galaxy while also causing the universe to collapse (Possibly Higher). Solar System: Regular Bowser should be comparable to Mario, Luigi, Peach. Solar System-Large Star: Some of his stronger members should be around Bowser's level as they gave Mario and/or Luigi a hard time. Country: Bowser's castles and fleets of ships together can level entire countries. Wall: Koopa Troops standard units are around this level such as the standard Koopas which can smash right through blocks of rock. Street: '''Captain Basilisx is armed with retractable claws that come out of his hands. '''Dura: Solar System: Bowser should be around this level as he can take hits from Mario and Luigi and still fight time. Solar System-Large Star: Bowser's minions and children can go toe-to-toe with Mario and Luigi for a while, while not at the same level as Bowser though. Wall Koopas and Goombas standard Durability. Speed: FTL to Massively Hypersonic+: Bowser's standard combat or reaction speed (since he is known not be very fast in general. FTL: The Koopa Troops ship[s which can travel across the universe in minutes (Likely Higher). Superhuman: Koopas with their shell forms. Likely Peak Human: Bowser's minions are Noted to be fast and can keep up during fast-paced battles in Minion Quest. '''Superhuman: '''Captain Basilisx can go really fast even in his shell. Skills Stats The Koopa Troop has a wide variety of technology and Magic that they can use to achieve their goals. Each of their minions have their own unique skills that can help with taking on certain tasks when in battle. Strengths/Pros The Koopa Troop mostly relies on their large numbers to overwhelm their enemies and even their advance technology. They are believed to be capable of creating infinite number of soldiers, but that could be hyperbole. As mentioned above they also have a variety of troops too. Weaknesses/Flaws While they worship Bowser like a god, certain members can also abandon the troop if they are scared enough. And despite all their achievements, they are still managed to be defeated by the Mushroom Kingdom’s greatest warrior Mario. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery BowserJrGalaxy.png|Bowser Jr., Son of Bowser Koopa Kingdom.png|The Koopa Kingdom KoopaTroop.gif|The Koopa Troop BowserNSMBU.png|Bowser, ruler of the Koopa Kingdom Category:Super Mario Category:Antagonist Category:Tier 6 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Army Category:Gaming Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Science Category:Tier 6-C Conquest Category:Composite